Jim Halpert is on Facebook
by Emily92
Summary: By popular demand. Jim joins the world of Facebook. Featuring Dwight, indie rock, and grammar jokes.


**Author's Notes: **To everyone who asked for Jim's Facebook wall, here it is at last. Yay! Pre "The Delivery."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned or referenced in this.

* * *

**Jim Halpert is on Facebook**

**James Halpert **is just trying to figure this whole face-space thing out.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

James and **Dwight K. Shrute** are friends.

James and **Kelly Kapoor** are friends.

James and **Larissa Halpert** are friends.

* * *

**Dwight K. Shrute** This is Facebook, not "face-space." Idiot.

**James Hapert** Facebook space.

**Dwight K. Shrute** No, just Facebook! No space!

**James Hapert** FaceSpace. MyBook.

**Dwight K. Shrute** No. It is simply called Facebook, Jim. Nothing more, nothing less.

**James Halpert** Facebook web space.

**Dwight K. Shrute** You are such a lost cause.

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor** Jim!

**James Halpert** Kelly!

* * *

**Larissa Halpert** James? No Jim? Little brother, what is this?

**James Halpert **Makes me sound all formal and cool =^)

**Larissa Halpert** Ha, I see.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

James and **Michael Scott** are friends.

* * *

**James Halpert** thinks he has the hang of this?

**Dwight K. Shrute** Pssh. As the kids these days say, "LOL!"

* * *

**Michael Scott** Jimbo!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

James is** married**.

**Kelly Kapoor** and **Larissa Halpert** like this.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

James and **Mark Johnson** are friends.

James and **David** **Wallace** are friends.

James and **Penny Beesley** are friends.

James and **Holly Flax** are friends.

James likes **Death Cab for Cutie**.

* * *

**Dwight K. Shrute** Has Pam had a lot of saliva?

**James Halpert** What?

**Dwight K. Shrute** Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were unable to read.

**James Halpert** Why are you curious about the amount of saliva that my wife has?

**Dwight K. Shrute** Excessive saliva is supposed to occur during pregnancy. Mythbusters did a special on it.

**Michael Scott** Dwight…you are such a freakin weirdo.

* * *

**Larissa Halpert**

In these photos: James Halpert

Halpert Family Album

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

James commented on Larissa Halpert's photo album.

James likes **The Shins.**

**

* * *

****Holly Flax** Hi, Jim!

**James Halpert** Hey Holly. How's Nashua?

**Holly Flax** It's alright. I've gotten into the swing of things there, which is good. And Scranton?

**James Halpert** Same. Come visit!

**Holly Flax** =)

* * *

**James Halpert** Dinner with Pam soon.

**Penny Beesley** likes this.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Jim and **Amy David** are friends.

Jim and **Carlos Guttierrez** are friends.

Jim wrote on **Dwight K. Shrute's** wall.

* * *

**Dwight K. Shrute** You are such an imbicile.

**James Halpert** You are truly a man of few words today, Dwight. Everything alright?

**Dwight K. Shrute** Yes. Why wouldn't it be?

**James Halpert** Well, I don't know, Dwight…hence me asking you.

**Dwight K. Shrute** Even if there was something bothering me, I wouldn't tell you.

**James Halpert** *were

**Dwight K. Shrute** What?

**James Halpert** Subjective tense, Dwight. Subjective tense.

**Dwight K. Shrute** ….. I have nothing to say to you.

* * *

**Mark Johnson** Old roomie! Are you free tonight?

**James Halpert** 1) I thought we established that you were to never refer to you as your "roomie" 2) Sorry, can't. Sounds great, but I have some work related stuff to get through. Come to dinner with me and Pam next week, though?

**Mark Johnson** Sounds good. See you then.

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor** I'm bored.

**James Halpert** I'm sorry :(

**Dwight K. Shrute** GET OFF OF FACEBOOK DURING WORK HOURS!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

James commented on Larissa Halpert's photo.

James and **Josh Porter** are friends.

James added Dunder Mifflin Paper Co. to his work and employment.

* * *

**Penny Beesley**

In these photos: James Halpert

Scranton to see my sister and Jim :)

* * *

**James Halpert** Eight days till the baby is here, or so the doctors say.

**Larissa Halpert** So happy for both of you! Ally came a week early, so you may be parents sooner than you think.

**Holly Flax** Congrats! Boy or girl?

**James Halpert** Thanks, Lis. I remember Al was early. I guess it really could be any day now.

And Holly, it's a surprise :). We're waiting until the birth to find out.

* * *

**Michael Scott** Uncle Mike can't wait for the big day!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

James commented on Kelly Kapoor's status.

James and **Jennifer Halpert **are friends.

James likes **Wilco**.

James likes **The Strokes**.

* * *

**Jennifer Halpert** Uncle Jim! How are you? I'm so excited for you and Aunt Pam and the baby :).

**James Halpert** Hey, it's one of my favorite nieces. I've been well. Excited, too. How have you been?

**Jennifer Halpert** midterms :(.

**James Halpert** Oh, man…good luck!

* * *

**Dwight K. Shrute** Hello. Some of you on Jim's page may not know me, but I am Dwight Shrute, aka the one Jim constantly antagonizes at work. I thought it would be considerate of me to inform you all that Pam is in labor. She and Jim just left for the hospital. That is the latest update.

**Mark Johnson** Thanks for the info, Dwight. Let's look forward to another Halpert to pester you all day :).

**Dwight K. Shrute** I don't look forward to it, though I do wish them well. Perhaps they will have a hardworking child who frowns upon such foolish behavior as pranks.

**Holly Flax** Good luck and love to them both!

* * *

**Penny Beesley** Driving to Scranton right now. Love you guys. – Penny the proud auntie

* * *

**James Halpert** Cecelia Marie Halpert.

Sixteen people like this.


End file.
